


MDCU-27 Calender of Events

by EmarisLaughsManiacally



Series: MDCU-27 *Marvel Detective Comics Universe 27* [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossing Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarisLaughsManiacally/pseuds/EmarisLaughsManiacally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A merged Marvel and DC universe timeline to accompany the first part of this series 'It's my universe and I'll break it if I want to' because it wouldn't stop rattling around in my head. </p><p>Includes major events from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice and adheres partially to the 1976 DCU Calender of Events with a bit of my meddling.</p><p>Ok. A lot of meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MDCU-27 Calender of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I will be editing this as I put out chapters but if you notice discrepancies, please let me know.
> 
> Almost all birthdays are canon, I will make note of these at a later time since the document I had them on is lost somewhere in my writers' folder. -_-

BY THE YEAR

c.1,3000 B.C.: (8 Jan) Birthday of Queen Hippolyte of Paradise Island [1976 Super DC Calendar]

1310-1410: Ra's al Ghul is born

1875: Martian Manhunter is born on Mars

1904: (17 Jan) Birthday of Kent Nelson (golden age Doctor Fate)

1914: (3 Nov) Birthday of Wesley Dodds (Golden Age Sandman)

1916: (10 Mar) Birthday of Bucky Barnes

1917: (2 Oct) Birthday of Alan Scott (golden age Green Lantern)

1918:  
(3 Apr) Birthday of Jay Garrick (golden age Flash)  
(4 Jul) Birthday of Steve Rogers

1919: (12 Sept) Birthday of Ted Grant (golden age Wildcat)

1925: (22 Mar) Birthday of Princess Diana of Paradise Island (Wonder Woman), molded from clay and brought to life

1939:  
(19 Jul) Ted Grant, suspected of murder, becomes Wildcat to clear himself  
(16 Aug) Birthday of Prof. Ira West, the Flash's father-in-law

1940:  
Alan Scott becomes Green Lantern.  
Jay Garrick becomes the first Flash  
Kent Nelson dons the Helmet of Fate, and becomes Doctor Fate.  
(26 Feb) Howard Stark joins the Strategic Science Reserve (SSR)  
(1 Sept) Birthday of Jonathan Kent, Superman's foster father  
(9 Nov) Justice Society of America is formed [Post-Crisis version]  
(22 Nov) First meeting of the Justice Society of America [Post-Crisis version]

1941:  
(4 Sept) Wonder Woman comes to "Man's World"  
(5 Sept) Diana adopts the name Wonder Woman and becomes a hero. She joins the All-Star Squadron

1942: (7 Nov) Birthday of Martha Clark Kent, Superman's foster mother

1943:  
(22 Jun) Steve Rogers becomes a super soldier  
(3 Nov) Captain America frees Howling Commandos

1945:  
Kent Nelson stops wearing the Helmet of Fate, using a replica and his own prowess instead.  
(3 May) Bucky falls off the train  
(4 May) Bucky found by Soviet troops  
(4 May) Rogers defeats Schmidt, crashes plane into glacier off coast of Greenland  
(9 May) Howard Stark finds the tesseract

1946: (8 Apr) Birthday of Alfred Pennyworth

1948: (29 Sept) Red Tornado created by T.O. Morrow

1951:  
Jay Garrick begins semi-retirement as the Flash.  
The Justice Society of America disbanded.  
(15 Jun) Birthday of Erik Selvig  
(21 Dec) Birthday of Nicholas J. Fury

1953: (22 Nov) Birthday of Natasha Romanoff

1955:  
Sportsmaster is born.  
(24 Apr) J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter, stranded on Earth

1958: Lucius Fox is born.

1961:  
(5 Jan) Birthday of Police Commissioner James W. Gordon of Gotham City  
(21 Oct) Jonathan & Martha Kent's wedding anniversary

1962:  
Miss Martian is born.  
(28 Apr) Birthday of Uncle Dudley (Uncle Marvel)

1963:  
Deathstroke is born.  
Howard Stark begins Arc Reactor development  
(26 Jul) Birthday of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (The Penguin)

1964: (28 Sept) Birthday of Lex Luthor

1966: Amanda Waller is born.

1970: (8 Mar) Birthday of Giovanni Zatara, the magician Zatanna's dad 

1971: (30 Mar) Birthday of Katar Hol (Hawkman II)

1974: (8 Jul) Birthday of Phil Coulson

1975:  
(13 May) Birthday of Barry Allen (The Flash II) [Post-Crisis version]  
(9 Jul) Birthday of Ray Palmer (The Atom II)

1976: (January) Stark Industries unveils first Arc Reactor

1977:  
(20 Feb) Birthday of Hal Jordan (Green Lantern II)  
(29 Feb) Birthday of Kal-El (Superman); Captain Marvel chose February 29 for his birthday, too!  
(16 Jun) Krypton blows up 

1978:  
(19 Feb) Birthday of Bruce Wayne (The Batman) [Earth-1 version]  
(18 Jun) "Birthday" of Clark Jreome Kent. Anniversary of the day he landed on Earth [Pre-Crisis version]  
(25 Jun) The Kents adopt Kal-El, name him Clark  
(1 Aug) Birthday of The Joker (real name unknown)  
(7 Aug) Birthday of Michael Holt (Mr. Terrific)  
(9 Dec) Birthday of Oliver Queen (original Green Arrow)  
(18 Dec) Birthday of Bruce Banner 

1981:  
(29 Jan) Birthday of Arthur Curry (Aquaman)  
(27 Sept) Birthday of Iris Allen, the Flash's wife 

1982:  
(4 Apr) Birthday of Maria Hill  
(19 Jun) Birthday of Shayera Thal (Hawkgirl II / Hawkwoman)  
(17 Aug) Birthday of Lois Lane 

1983:  
(31 Jan) Birthday of Mera, Aquaman's wife  
(14 Mar) Birthday of Selena Kyle (Catwoman)  
(6 Jun) James W. Gordon graduates from law school  
(17 Oct): Birthday of John Stewart (Green Lantern III) 

1984: (1 Dec) Birthday of Talia Al Ghul 

1986:  
(10 Apr) Birthday of Dinah Laurel Lance (Black Canary)  
(10 May) Birthday of Tony Stark  
(26 Jun) Murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne (Batman's parents) [Batman Special #1 (1984)] 

1987: (11 Sept) Birthday of Jemma Simmons 

1988: Peter Quill abducted

1989: (2 Jul) Skye is born

1990: (10 May) Tony Stark builds his first circuit board 

1991: Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) is born

1992:  
(7 Jan) Birthday of Clint Barton  
(24 Mar) Superman's first meeting with Lex Luthor at a cafe in Smallville  
(10 May) Tony Stark builds his first engine  
(1 Nov) Birthday of Roy Harper (Speedy / Arsenal) 

1994:  
Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is born  
(6 Mar) Birthday of Garth (Tempest)  
(11 Nov) Birthday of Wally West (Kid Flash / Flash III) 

1995:  
Artemis Crock (Tigress) is born.  
(23 Sept) Birthday of Samuel 'Sam' Thomas Wilson 

1996: (23 Sept) Birthday of Barbara Gordon (Batgirl II) 

1997: (20 Mar) Birthday of Dick Grayson(Robin / Nightwing II) [Post-Zero Hour version] 

1998:  
Zatara begins his crime-fighting career.  
(26 Apr) Birthday of Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)  
(14 May) Superboy becomes Superman  
(16 May) Birthday of Zatanna the magician  
(11 Jun) SUPERMAN DAY. Anniversary of his debut as Superman  
(22 Sept) Birthday of Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) 

1999:  
Jaime Reyes (the third Blue Beetle) is born  
Barry Allen (the second Flash) meets Jay Garrick (the first Flash)  
Batman begins his career at the age of 21.  
(4 Dec) Batman's first case

2000:  
Red Hood becomes the Joker.  
Jay Garrick officially announces his retirement as the Flash.  
(11 Jul) Escaping from Batman, Red Hood swims through chemical wastes. They dye his skin and hair -- he becomes the Joker  
(13 Oct) Batman's first clash with the Joker  
(23 Oct) Freak accident gives Barry Allen super-speed. He becomes the Flash  
(20 Dec) Abin Sur dies -- passes power battery and ring on to Hal Jordan  
(23 Dec) Birthday of Billy (Captain Marvel) [1976 Super DC Calendar] 

2001:  
Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) is born  
Virgil Hawkins (Static) is born  
Aquaman begins his crime-fighting career.  
Diana (Wonder Woman) returns to her crime-fighting career.  
Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) begins his crime-fighting career.

2002:  
J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter) begins his crime-fighting career  
(12 May) Luthor's first attempt to kill Superman

2003:  
Tony Stark graduates MIT age 17, top of class  
The Justice League is founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.  
Appellaxians invade Earth.  
Tony Stark builds Dum-E.  
Guy Gardner (Green Lantern) begins his crime-fighting career.  
Patrick "Eel" O'Brien (Plastic Man) begins his crime-fighting career.  
Ray Palmer (Atom) begins his crime-fighting career.  
(14 Feb) Hawkman & Hawkgirl's (Katar & Shayera's) wedding anniversary  
(10 Mar) Clark Kent's first meeting with Bruce Wayne  
(22 Jul) Justice League of America organized, first meeting  
(29 Jul) Ray Palmer first uses his dwarf star power to become the Atom 

2004:  
(30 Aug) Superman builds his Fortress of Solitude  
Stephanie Brown is born.  
Paula Crock begins serving her prison sentence.  
Jade Nguyen runs away from home.  
Kater Hol (Hawkman) and Shayera Thal (Hawkwoman) begin their crime-fighting careers.  
Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman join the Justice League.

2006:  
Aqualad begins his mandatory military service.  
Graysons are killed, Dick becomes Robin  
Barry Allen and Iris West are married.  
Captain Atom emerges after a trip through the Quantum Field.  
The Joker discovers the location of Mount Justice.  
The Justice League becomes known to the public.  
(12 Jan) Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk  
(1 Apr) Zucco murders the Flying Graysons  
(10 May) Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries  
(24 Nov) Barry & Iris Allen's wedding anniversary  
(16 Dec) Howard and Maria Stark die in Long Island in car wreck 

2007:  
Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) starts his career.  
Dinah Lance (Black Canary) begins her crime-fighting career.  
John Stewart (Green Lantern) begins his crime-fighting career.  
Roy Harper (Speedy) starts his career.  
Roy Harper's clone (Red Arrow) is created and The Light secretly replaces Roy Harper (Speedy) with his clone.  
The Light created Jim Harper (Guardian), another clone of Roy Harper.  
(27 Mar) Bruce Banner attempts suicide  
(3 Aug) Superman made world citizen by the U.N.  
(8 Nov) Billy Batson begins career as Captain Marvel 

2008:  
Edward Nigma (Riddler) starts his career.  
Gorilla City is founded.  
Jim Harper (Guardian) becomes a hero  
Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) starts his career.  
Wally West (Kid Flash) starts his career.  
Zatara, Captain Atom, Black Canary, John Stewart, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado join the Justice League.  
(16 May) Tony Stark captured by the Ten Rings, is held until August 20  
(28 Jul) Batman's first clash with the Catwoman  
(20 Aug) Tony Stark escapes the Ten Rings  
(22 Oct) Tony Stark liberates Gulmira  
(24 Oct) Tony Stark has reactor ripped from chest defeats Obadiah Stane  
(25 Oct) Tony Stark declares he is Ironman 

2009:  
Guardian joins Cadmus.  
(24 Apr) Pepper Potts is made CEO  
(10 May) Tony Stark loses it due to palladium poisoning, gets into fight with Rodey  
(11 May) District Attorney Harvey Dent scarred by acid (see June 12)  
(11 May) Tony Stark fixes the palladium poisoning, gets a new reactor  
(12 May) Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face  
(12 May) Thor's coronation is sidelined by intruders  
(12 May) Ironman and Warmachine defeat Whiplash at Stark Expo  
(12 May) Thor travels to Jotunheim  
(12 May) Thor is banished to Earth for trying to incite war  
(14 May) Thor defeats Loki's Destroyer  
(14 May) Thor destroys the BiFrost Bridge  
(16 May) Hulk defeats Blonsky/Abomination in Harlem, NY  
(27 Jun) Aquaman marries Mera  
(June) Killer Frost becomes a villain.  
(25 Aug) Dick Grayson's first appearance as Robin  
(August 27) Batman rebukes Talia al Ghul's attempts at a relationship because of her father.

2010:  
Team Year Zero  
(March) Guy Gardener emerges from his coma.  
(21 March) Superboy is successfully cloned  
(May) Raquel Ervin (Rocket) and Augustus Freeman (Icon) become heroes  
(3 May) Ironman, Thor and Cap fight over custody of Loki, Thor joins team  
(4 May) Loki attacks Hellicarrier, Avengers Assemble for the Battle of New York  
(7 May) Heimdall restores the Bifrost using the Tesseract  
(4 July) THE DAY  
(31 July) THE DAY

2011:  
(1 Feb) Birthday of Artur Curry, Jr. (Aquababy), Aquaman's son  
(23 Apr) Steve Rogers Found by Russian oil team and is with SHIELD 18hrs later  
(24 Apr) Steve Rogers wakes up in the 21st century

2012:  
Rex Stewart born  
(11 Oct) Fury 'assassinated  
(12 Oct) Steve Rogers is declared a fugitive  
(14 Oct) SHIELD/HYDRA battle, Pierce killed by Fury, Bucky meets Captain America  
(14 Nov) Birthday of Hector Hol

2013:  
(13 Nov) Dark Elves attack Asgard, Frigga is killed  
(15 Nov) Thor defeats Malekith in Greenwich

2014: (30 Sept) Supergirl's public debut

**Author's Note:**

> http://emarislaughsmaniacally.tumblr.com/


End file.
